The Eye of Three
by Inflamora Notoris
Summary: Dipper disappears. Three years later, three strangely familiar people arrive into Gravity Falls. Who are they and what do they want? (ON HIATUS)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gravity Falls, it belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney.

The Eye of Three

Prologue

It was a dark and eerie night in the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. The wind whispered through the trees of the thick forest. A lonely log cabin stood within its silence. A small light flickered from one of the windows but the rest of the cabin seemed to be as black as the night itself.

The light from the only light room of the log cabin came from a small lanturn that was on the bedside cabnet of the bed on the left side of the room. Its occupant, still awake even at the late hour, was a young boy of about twelve. His messy reddish brown hair slightly covering his muddy brown eyes as he slouched over a worn, old red book. Carefully turning the yellowing pages before stopping on a page that caught his eye. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at the picture.

"How is that possible?" he muttered confused.

"Dipper?" came a sleepy mumble.

Dipper looked over to the right side of the room where another bed was placed. On the bed was a young girl the same age as Dipper, her own reddish brown hair stewn in a mess as she rubbed her own muddy brown eyes sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Mabel" Dipper sighed quietly.

„Okay" murmered Mabel quietly before quiet snores were heared form her side of the room.

Dipper sighed in relief before going back to the book and frowning at he blank space. He then got out of bed grabbing the jounal, lanturn and the UV light and quietly shuffled out into the hallway and to the empty room on the other side of the hall. He quietly entered the room, shutting the door and sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. After getting comfertable on the floor, Dipper opened the journal back onto the page that he was reading and shone the UV light onto the blank space.

„Vocans ordinem, statera, et chaos mundi. Exaudi me?" he muttered.

The room light up in a bright blue-white light that woke the other two occupants of the cabin. Dissappearing as soon as it came taking Dipper along with it causing the jounal and UV light to drop to the floor as two pairs of feet rushed towards the room.

„Dipper..." murmured Mabel sadly.

The fallen jounal was open on a page that was titles ‚The Eye of Three' and the picture showed three triangles put together as one big triangle. Each triangle was a different colour, the colours were gold with a black bow on the front who looked a lot like Bill Cipher, a blueish green one with the samp pine tree symbil that was on Dipper's hat and finally a light purple one with a darker purple heart with a star in.

8-1-19 4-9-16-16-5-18 4-9-19-1-16-16-5-1-18-5-4 6-15-18 7-15-15-4?

 **Infra** : Hmm... Where has Dipper gone? What was with the picture that he saw? You will more than likely find out on a later date.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gravity Falls, it belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney.

The Eye of Three

Chapter 1 – The Three

It had been three years since Dipper had vanished in a flash of light. In the beginning, Mabel and Stan had looked for hours trying to find Dipper but never finding him, by the end of summer Stan and Mabel had to tell the twins parents that Dipper had disappeared. Whilst they were upset, Stan noticed that they were not as upset as they were showing. As a professional conman he knew if people were faking and the twin's parents were definitely faking their concern about their missing son.

Stan had a quick private chat with Mabel after he saw a quick flash of fear in her eyes when he mentioned that her parents were coming down to pick her up only to find out that their parents never really cared for them and would always foist them onto the nearest person till they thought that they could fend for themselves and that was why her and Dipper were so close. They only had each other growing up.

It took a while but Stan got custody of Mabel and Dipper if he ever came back but after a few months of being missing, everyone was ready to give him up for dead. Everyone except Stan, Mabel, Wendy and Soos. The four never stopped looking.

20-8-5 8-21-14-20 9-19 15-14!

 **Three years after Dipper disappeared…**

A group of three teens sat round a table in a diner not even ten miles away from the town of Gravity Falls. The only girl of the group was sat with her face in her hands as the two boys were racing each other by eating a literal mountain of pancakes with a small group of people watching the two bottomless pits.

"Are those two ever going to stop?" asked one of the waitresses to the female of group.

The girl looked up, her blue/purple eyes glittering in annoyance under her mousy brown hair. "Knowing my brothers as I do, they're not going to stop until the clock hits eleven o'clock" she replied sighing. "So in about… three… two… one… now."

When the female said now the two boys shoved the last of the pancake mountain down their gullets before shouting done.

"Five minutes and thirty two seconds boys. We have to head off or we will miss our bus to Gravity Falls."

"You didn't tell us this earlier, why Firefly?" spoke the blonde and black haired male, his own amber eyes glowing.

"With you and Pine Tree, over here, stuffing your faces. It's hard to get a word in Dorito head." Replied 'Firefly' gesturing towards the brown haired male when she said Pine Tree.

'Pine Tree' groaned knowing that they would get into another argument if he did not intervene anytime soon. "Don't we have a bus to catch, Bill, Becca?" he spoke.

Becca glanced at the clock. "Gabe's right we have to go. Like now."

The three paid for their meal and rushed out of the restaurant and up to the bus stop to catch the bus before it left. The three clambered onto the bus and found their seats before the bus drove off and onwards to Gravity Falls.

23-8-15 1-18-5 20-8-5 20-8-18-5-5?

 **Infra** : Did you guess my encryption code in the last chapter? Haha! Worry not there are more to come (evil smirk) But other than that. two stories and one with two chapter. You guys are such lucky ducks.

 **Bill** : Hey! You stole my skit firefly.

 **Infra** : (blank look) Bill… please behave while I still let you come here.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gravity Falls, it belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney.

The Eye of Three

Chapter 2 – Return to the Falls

"WILLIAM GET BACK HERE" roared a female voice.

"NEVER" shouted William in reply as he ran, weaving through the residents of Gravity Falls. "NOT TILL YOU CALM DOWN!"

Sat on the roof of the arcade watching the chaos was Gabriel, his turquoise speckled brown eyes watching his companions racing through the streets. "I get the feeling it's going to be like this for a while" he muttered rolling his eyes.

"Hey kid! You might want to get down before the cops bust ya for being up there" spoke a familiar voice to Gabriel's ears.

Looking down he saw two people he had not seen in three mortal years. "Sure" he grinned and hopped of the roof to the screech of Mabel landing perfectly unharmed on the floor below.

"I heard a screech? Gabe, you didn't jump off a roof again did you?" Rebecca questioned suddenly appearing from nowhere causing Stan and Mabel to jump.

Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment causing Rebecca to sigh in resignation. "Weren't you about to murder Bill for something?" He asked.

Rebecca's eyes widened before turning to a death glare. "Oh yes!" She grumbled before rushing off after the blonde.

Gabriel rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning back to the two Pines. "So what can I do for ya?" Gabriel asked.

"You… look kind of like my brother who went missing three years ago" murmured Mabel quietly, her hands twiddling with the bottom of her sweater.

Gabriel's eyes flashed with sorrow for half a second which was noticed by Stan, who sent a suspicious look at him. A blond blur then crashed into Gabriel who then shouted "Bill".

"HIDE ME!" Bill exclaimed, putting Gabriel between himself and the enraged female.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and turned to look at the cowering blonde. "Karma is something that affects everyone, even us. But I am not getting in between you and Rebecca. Not after what happened last time…"

"What happened last time?" Mabel piped up.

Bill turned, startled, towards the two Pines. "You don't want to know" muttered Gabriel whilst Bill mouthed the words 'Shooting Star' and 'Stanley'.

Gabriel shot Bill a dark look as he heard the other human shaped dream demon mutter. Bill noticed the look and sent a sheepish grin back.

"Keep it to a level only we can hear Bill. I would rather they not know. Not till it is done." Gabriel whispered in such a quiet tone that even a spy bug wouldn't be able to hear.

Bill's eyes gave a flash of agreement showing he heard Gabriel's whispered comment. Rebecca marched up to the two boys not noticing any of the other people with them.

"WILLIAM ARTHOR CI-gack" yelled Rebecca before choking on Bill's last name.

"Becca! Wrong place to be saying that!" called Gabriel in an urgent tone.

Stan's eyes narrowed at the trio. "So what brings you three to Gravity Falls?" Mabel asked as she played with a strand of her chestnut brown hair.

The three hidden Dream Demons shared a quick look at each other before answering, "work issue".

"So… Do you live in Gravity Falls?" Rebecca asked.

Gabriel blinked at the question Rebecca asked, he then quickly had to mask the look of pure shock when Mabel said yes. Stan had seen the look of shock that had flashed upon Gabriel's face and smirked at him after catching his eye.

"Mabel," Stan asked suddenly. "Why don't you show… William and Rebecca?" the two mentioned nodded. "around Gravity Falls whilst I have a quick chat with Gabriel for a bit. We'll meet you back at the shack."

Mabel nodded before pulled Rebecca and William along so she could show them around the town. Gabriel looked at Stan with a confused and worried look. "Come, we are going to have a bit of a chat" Stan spoke guiding Gabriel towards a place where they could speak in private

 **19-20-1-14 11-14-15-23-19 19-15-13-5-20-8-9-14-7**

"Mister Pines?" Gabriel asked confused when the duo reached their destination.

"Cut the act Dipper, I know it's you." Stan sighed.

Gabriel blinked in surprise before sighing. "I had a thought that you would be the first to find out Grunkle Stan. Never had a clue that it would be this early."

Stan grinned at his great-nephew. "I'm going to guess that the other male is Cipher, am I right?"

Gabriel laughed then nodded. "Becca and Bill owe me now. Becca said you would find out but not till after we have been here for a while. Bill said that you would never know till we told you. I know you better than that so I said sometime within the first month."

Stan laughed. "Never thought that I would be able to fool a dream demon. Especially not one like Cipher."

"Bill may be good at predicting things but he is not omnipotent. The omnipotent one is the boss." Gabriel then shook his head and frowned. "Actually, you may be able to help us with this job we need to do. You, Mabel and great-uncle Ford."

A slip of paper suddenly appeared in a small puff of smoke in front of Gabriel. He then snacked it out of the air before it could fly away in the wind and read the message. Gabriel hummed as he read the message before destroying it in a flash of blue flame. "Boss has given us permission to let you, Mabel and Ford in on the job."

Stan grunted. "I would rather not let Mabel in on it. After you disappeared and I found out how your parent's treated you two, she went really quiet and withdrawn. I'm pretty sure that Shermie would have throttled your father for that if he was still alive."

Gabriel chuckled. "Good point. And what about Great-uncle Ford? Wait, you found out about that?"

Stan let out a short laugh. "That poindexter, I am pretty sure Ford would over analyse everything then try and solve the issue by himself. And yes, I found out. Hard not to after the look your sister gave when I said I rang your parents."

Gabriel sighed before speaking. "Out of the two of us, I got the worst of it. After all I was protecting her from the majority of it."

"We best be getting to the shack before the others start getting suspicious and come looking for us." Stan grinned.

Gabriel laughed as the two headed towards the Mystery Shack.

 **23-8-1-20 23-9-12-12 8-1-16-16-5-14 14-5-24-20?**

Fran: Chapter two IS COMPLETE!

Bill: I owe Pine Tree $40 now…

Fran: *stares at Bill* you two were making bets?


End file.
